


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x22, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at it all, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Sad everyone, Some angst, sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why does the World come for all that help it? Why did Sam Winchester have to suffer? And what will you do about it?





	1. Chapter 1

You ran to Sam and Dean's side and you scream. You screamed so loud as the sight took you by surprise. Your hands cradled your head, trying to bid yourself to calm down and that nothing was really happening at the moment. Your tears slid down your face and you shook as you sobbed. "Oh my God, Oh my God", you kept chanting to yourself under your breath. Your t-shirt, no Sam's T-shirt that he let you borrow this morning because he wanted a piece of him with you today, was stained with your tears and the hem of your shirt was drenched. You couldn't breathe and you suddenly felt the need to run away but with Dean at your side you knew you couldn't leave him.

Jake had stabbed Sam in the back before running off and Dean had ran to him, catching him before he hit the floor. You were shock at the spot because your lover was just injured and the sight of his own blood in his mouth made your stomach turn and your tears hot on your cheeks. It wasn't until Dean started screaming that you started to move because that's when you knew that it was over, Sam was gone. But you couldn't accept it. You didn't want to. So you didn't want to come near them. 

"Y/N. Get in the car", Dean's voice broke as he spoke to you with his back turned, still cradling his little brother.   
  
"I- I can't", you sobbed. "I can't ride in the same car with him, I- I- I can't Dean"  
  
"Get in the car!" He shouted and you jolted at your spot. He finally looked towards you and you could see the tears falling down his own face. He was angry; angry that Sam had died.   
  
"Dean..." you whimpered, not finding to will to get in the car knowing that it will be accompanied by Sam too.  
  
"GET IN THE DAMN CAR"  
  
You were sobbing and your heart was beating hard enough to listen to the blood pounding in your ears. You got in the passenger's seat and put your head in your hands. Your body shaking and your head hurting. You wanted to believe that this was a prank, a punk. Maybe Bobby, who had ran after Jake, would jump out of the bushes and yell, "You've been punk'd!" You wanted to believe that the limp, lifeless person in Dean's hands wasn't your fiancé and soul mate Sam Winchester. You heard the door open and a weight that pushed the car downward and you knew that it was Sam in the backseat but you couldn't will yourself to look. You just kept your head in your hands.  
  
Then you heard Dean enter the driver's seat and put the car in ignition as he took out his phone which you assumed had been vibrating. "Hey boys, Y/N, I couldn't catch the bastard. I'm taking a bus back home because it had been a long run. Let me know how Sam is- " You jumped as Dean harshly threw the phone out the window before the voicemail had finished its recording. Dean's tears were dried but that didn't stop new, salty tears to slowly fall down his face as well.  
  
You finally willed yourself to look through the mirror and there you saw Sam leaning against one of the impala's windows. Your eyes widened at how quickly his face paled and the dried blood that cornered his mouth and the blood in his shirt--   
  
You couldn't look anymore and snapped your head to look forward, toward the road. Your shoulders began shaking as you cried quietly. "Oh my God", you whimpered. Without a word, Dean put his hand on your knee gently and you cried harder. You grasped your best friend's hand in your own as you sobbed, tossing your head back into the soft cushion that was provided by Baby.  
  
"I can't- I don't- ", you didn't know what you were going to say but your head was light and your eyes were puffy and you throat suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe correctly. And even if you didn't plan on saying any thing, Dean understood. "I know", he spoke below a whisper and he said it sincerely. But you knew he didn't want to talk. So you didn't provoke him. And it was quiet the rest of the way.  
  
When you guys were finally at Bobby's house you watched Bobby's face shift as he saw Dean carry Sam's body inside and you couldn't help but cry all over again.   
  
"You guys... I'm so sorry", Bobby was sincere as he watched Dean and your tears falling down your faces. You looked down, your eyebrows furrowing. Then your breathing was well enough for you to stand up and go to Sam's side where Dean lied him on a table.   
  
"I'm so, so sorry, baby", you grasped Sam's hand as you let out sobbed and you could feel Dean watching you but you didn't really care.   
  
"Don't you see what you do to me?! What you're doing to me?! I can't live without you, baby. I'm sorry you died this way, you- you didn't deserve it", you sobbed again, squeezing your fiancé's cold, dead fingers. "God, I love you so much", you kissed his forehead, a tear falling in his hair. You combed your hair through his hair as more tears fell.  
  
Dean was sitting at the nearest couch and with his head still in his hands he called toward you, "what were you going to do for your wedding?"  
  
You looked towards him and when you didn't respond be finally lifted his head. "Pl- please. I need to know", he whimpered slightly but obviously not wanting to cry again.  
  
You nodded softly then returned your attention to Sam's soft hair as you spoke.  
  
"We were going to invite my entire family. My aunts. My uncles. My parents, siblings. We were even going to invite the people we hated so we could rub our love in their faces",  your mouth twitched upwards as you spoke, "he was such a geek about it, too. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do that. He wanted balloons here. He wanted streamers there", you gestured with your hands and then gave a dry laugh. "He wanted everything to be perfect... just for me", your voice cracked a bit, realizing that marrying him was never going to happen now. "I- I- I remember telling him that the only thing that I needed for our wedding to be absolutely perfect was just him and his stupid, bubbly smile", there was finally a smile on your face. "He told me that I was being cute and I told him not to be icky... But just his face at the mention of our wedding... I've never seen him so... happy", your voice was wavering and you could see Dean looking at the floor again. Your eyes were burning and you felt like you were never going to stop crying.  
  
"He was going to invite you", you spoke in a whisper, now caressing Sam's face. Dean picked up his head, the tears in his eyes more apparent. You chuckled emotionally. "Yeah... When we were discussing invitations he mentioned you. A pain in the ass older brother who'd he love nothing more than to brag about me to his face", you chuckled with Dean.  
  
"Sam said that he wanted to wed me with you at his side... as his best man. And how he wanted John in the crowd, no matter how upset he was with him... he still loved him", you tucked a hair behind Sam's cold ear. "He really loves you guys"  
  
"You talk about him like he's still here", Dean's face trembled a bit as his own words escaped his mouth. You glared at your best friend.   
  
"Stop", you warned. You tone was hard and angry. Dean had the decency to listen to your warning, looking down at his feet, ashamed. He apologized.  
  
Sam will always be by my side. Till the day I die. Where we walked all our lives. And screamed to hide. He was there at the darkest of times and now he's gone. But not for long.  
  
You were awoken by the impala's ignition starting and you ran outside to see Dean trying to sneak away. The impala was moving slightly but before it could proceed any more you ran in front of the car, threatening to jump on it. Dean jumped in surprise. "Y/N, what the- "  
  
"Where are you going?!" You couldn't help the anger that was boiling in your blood at the moment.  
  
"None of your business"  
  
Right now, him being your best friend didn't seem to matter. "Dean I don't know if you know this but my fiancé is dead! Your brother is fucking dead! In our God damn living room! Wherever your fucking going isn't worth it, Winchester! IT'S NOT" You shouted at the fucker. Dean averted his eyes. "I'm going to save Sam" Well that changes everything.  
  
You scrambled inside the passenger's seat. "Step on it"  
  
"Y/N- "  
  
"I don't remember fucking asking, Dean!"  
  
He took you to a crossroads where he summoned the crossroads demon. You were close behind as you watched Dean's movements.  
  
The crossroads demon bestowed in front of them was a curvy woman. She wore a tight black dress and her hair was curled as if she was attending an important occasion. Your stomach felt sick but you didn't show it.  
  
"A long, healthy, Sam Winchester life in exchange for your soul"  
  
"How long will I have?" Dean asked gruffly. "I'll be generous and give you a year"  
  
Dean looked down and then back up at the demon. "Do we have a deal?" She asked with a grin. Dean stepped towards her.  
  
You don't know what clicked. You don't know what made your feet twitch forward, but you jumped towards the woman, pressing your lips against hers. "Y/N, no!"  
  
Once you pulled away the demon smirked. "Look at our little princess warrior. So brave", she purred. "Is the deal done?" You spat out the question. The demon gripped your neck and pushed her lips on your again. Your eyes widened and you pulled away. "It was done from the first kiss. Just wanted another for the road. See you in a year, beautiful"  
  
Just as she disappeared, Dean gripped your shoulder. "Why would you fucking do that?!" He screamed. "You were going to get married! Have a life! Get away from the hunting! Why did you fuck it all up!?"  
  
"Because I couldn't just watch my best friend sell his soul for my fiancé. I had to do it, me! Because I love Sam. Sam is the love of my life and I'll be damned if you wanted me to just watch sell your soul"  
  
"I love Sam, too. He's my brother. I was the one who had to do it"  
  
"No one has to do anything"  
  
"You're such a fucking asshole", Dean whimpered as he cupped your cheeks, pressing his lips on your forehead before hugging you tightly, resting his chin in your head.  
  
"I'm a fucking mess"  
  
He wanted to help and she said no. She did it for love and that's all she knows. She's been scared, worried, and terrified all her life but she's never been more surer because now she'll be a happy wife.  
  
They arrived at Bobby's where they saw a figure in the windows. You looked towards Dean and he nodded. You grabbed the gun in the glove compartment and started towards the house. Dean followed close behind.  
  
You opened the door slowly but surely and once it was all the way open you noticed a gun being pointed at your face in return as well but by someone much bigger. But their height couldn't be anymore of a giveaway. Your hands shook so much that the gun fell out of your hands and on to the floor. You let out a sob as Sam sighed gleefully, tossing his gun to the side as he embraced you. Then he moved to embrace his brother.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
You looked at Dean who was a bit stressed out but you gave you most fake, award winning smile and softly cupped Sam's face. "You were stabbed and ended up passing out. It's okay, though. You're fine now", your hand went through his hair and he closed his eyes at the affection.  
  
"Sam, baby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to get married. As soon as God damn possible"


	2. Chapter 2

 

You were out buying wedding dresses with Dean. It seemed so surreal with the whole hunter life shnaz but it felt right. Normally you should be having the time of your life but you couldn't because your best friend was being the most annoying parrot in the whole world. 

"This looks nice. Doesn't it look alright?" You asked hesitantly, holding a faded blue wedding dress that fell to the floor. It was shimmering in the store's lighting and there was an extra band of clothing around the shoulder to the stomach which looked like a sash.

"Yeah. I mean it'd look fine", Dean's upper lip rose angrily, "IF the person who was wearing it wasn't DYING IN SIX MONTHS!"Â Dean was naturally grouchy and you were so used to his screaming that when he did, you only continued your way down the aisle of the millions of dresses. People's heads snapped your way in surprise. You just shrugged. 

"Oh, how about this one?" You spoke in a monotone as you casually grabbed another dress that somehow looks exactly like the other but managed to have a greater price. Dean was overall peeved. He snatched the dress from your hands, it's hanger burning you a bit with the sudden action. You hissed as you glared up at Dean.

"What's your problem, De?"

"My fucking problem?! You're getting married!" Dean shook the dress he took from you as emphasis and you crossed your arms, rolling your eyes.

"Yeah, Dean. That's what you eventually do after you get engaged", you sassed.

"AND you're dying!" 

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly plan that"

"You still haven't even told Sam", Dean harshly whispered. You narrowed your eyes at him before looking to the ground with a snarl on your face. "We're not doing this here, De"

"Why not?"

"Because people can be real nosy and the last thing I need is another demon on my ass"

"Or on your lips", Dean whispered in anger. 

Whirling around you punched the fucker in the jaw. He stumbled back, the dress in his hands fell to the floor as he went to put pressure on his nose because God forbid all the bystanders saw a drop of blood; they'd freak. You made sure not to hit him too hard to dislocate his jaw or anything but you really wanted to make it hurt. People around you gasped but you paid no mind.

"I can go on by myself", you hissed, "get the fuck out of my face"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

You had the dress and some shoes you had bought in the shopping bags. Traveling back home on the dreading bus, you tried to sink in what Dean had said. I mean, yeah sure, Sam did deserve to know that you sold his sold. Hell, he didn't even know he died to begin with but how do you tell your future husband that the "till death do us part" speech was going to take part sooner than later. It was stressful.

But you were being selfish.

Sam was a part of you. A huge one, too. If lying to him was doing anything, it was ruining your relationship.

You grumbled as you let your head fall on the hard glass of the bus's window.

Once you arrived at the motel you guys were staying at, you announced yourself. "Y/N here!" You shouted in the quiet room. As you put your things down you noticed how quiet it really was. Like, too quiet to be considered normal.

The light ruffle of your bags was all the noise you made before you went into full on stealth mode. You pulled out the demon knife from your back pocket, bending your knees slightly to have a nice balance if push comes to shove.

You stopped at a corner, debating silently if you should turn it or not. You took in a silent breath, adjusting the knife in your hands, before rounding the corner in the speed of light. There was nothing but your shadow in the dim lighting that was provided by the moon outside. You let out a sigh.

It was soon sucked out of you when the intruder grabbed the hand holding the demon knife, twisting it behind your back.

The knife fell from your hands. You groaned at the strength. You also managed to notice the majority in height so you used it as an advantage as you kept their hold on you while bending down. It caused the intruder to slide on your back as you dunked him in front you, back-side first. They began groaning in pain. 

Their fluffy hair took you by surprise and you laughed, standing up straight, now no longer in a fighting stance.

"Aww, babe. Come 'ere", you held your hand out and Sam gave you the bitch face before accepting your help. You pulled him up and he immediately towered you. "I can't believe I couldn't tell it was you just from your height and all", you gazed up into those beautiful hazel-ish eyes. It was something that always had you feeling faint. Sam's eye color always changed color, it was always an amazing thing to ponder when you were slicing and dicing vampires together on the weekends. 

"Oh shut up, you", Sam laughed, taking your hand in his. "I just wanted to surprise you, is all'

"Yeah?" You grinned, stepping closer to him. You tilted your head. "A surprise, huh?"

Sam hummed, kissing your neck before moving up to give you a fluffy kiss on the lips.

"You do know I'm a hunter, don't you Sammy?" You puffed out your bottom lip as you dragged out his name in a baby voice. Sam smirked only centimeters away from your lips. 

"You know I hate that name", Sam spoke below a whisper, his hand pulled you by your hip, pressing you flush against him. You chuckled. "Oh, you love it", you hummed. "You love it when we call you Sammy", you began caressing his cheek, "Don't you, Sammy?"

Even in the dark, you could still see those beautiful eyes of his give a sassy eye roll in response. "You're totally ruining my romantic plan for today"

"That's what I do. I like making your life inconvenient", you joked but then it hit a little too close to home as you literally just remembered that you were dying. In half a year. You were going to leave Sam a widower in only six months. 

Sam gently picked you up by your thighs as he holstered you on top of the kitchen counter so he could be the same height as you. I'm dying. I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Sam began nipping at your neck. He was occasionally biting but mostly kissing and giving the kitten licks he knew you loved. Six months. But you were currently having a moment. 

Sam began kissing up your chin back to your lips where he tried making out with you. It was just too hard concentrating. He'll be torn. He'll be so torn. He wouldn't be able to sleep once you're gone. He'll suffer. "Y/N?" Sam whispered, pulling away from the messy make out session that seemed too awkward to continue.

He'll blame himself for your death. He'll be angry. He'll be angry at you. "Y/N", Sam spoke clearer, putting a reassuring hand on your thigh. You snapped out of your thoughts, looking up at him. You looked down at the hand that was touching you before taking it in your hands.

Putting Sam's knuckles on your lips, you kissed it before whispering into it. "I'm sorry, I just...', you didn't know what to say.

Sam chuckled, "it's okay", he squeezed the hand you were holding him with, "we'll have plenty of time to do this once we're married". He leaned his forehead on yours, "we're going to be so happy together"

Your heart ached and your throat tightened. "I'm sorry", your voice cracked as you pleaded for forgiveness. Sam only smiled and hugged you tightly. You hugged him back, tears finally making an appearance on your face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", you chanted. Sam went to pull away but you only squeezed tighter. You never want to let go. Never because if you let go, he'll see the tears in your eyes and you'll break. He'll probably give you coffee and give you puppy dog eyes until you break and confide all your deepest secrets to him. It's not like he didn't know them. He just didn't know one. 

"Y/N, you're scaring me", Sam rubbed your back.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay"

"Y/N?"

"I'll be fine", you said in a shaky breath. You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to stop the stutters. "C- c- can you just hold me. P- please?"

Sam didn't say a word after that, just kept his arms around you as he drew imaginary circles on your spine. He whispered things like how everything was going to be okay and how he was always going to be there for you. God, what this boy did to you felt unreal So why couldn't you tell him?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Dean sat across from you with his arms crossed. You were in your wedding dress, your hair in the prettiest curls. You decided against wearing heels because walking in them was a pain but you did settle on cute flats that made you a little more taller which was extremely necessary because of you and your fiancée©'s height difference. The laces on your dress was a bit floppy so you were attempting to fix it. However, once you looked up, you only met Dean's glare.

"Come on, don't look at me like that", your voice trembled but you struggled to put a shaky smile on your face, "I- it's supposed to be a happy day. C- can you please just be happy Dean? Just this once?" You were in dire need for someone to tell you that it was all going to be okay. That you were doing the right thing. Even though you knew you weren't. You knew Dean wasn't going to do that but wasn't that what bridesmaids were for?

"This is not okay", Dean spoke quietly. You looked at your shoes. Dean stood up abruptly. "THIS IS NOT OKAY!" He repeated even louder, his hands smacking the small coffee table in front of you. You didn't flinch but you felt the words stab your chest. "I know, Dean", you spoke below a whisper, "don't you think I know that?"

"If you knew that, you wouldn't be marrying my clueless brother. You would be freaking filling him in", he gestured toward the door as he spoke where Sam and Bobby were waiting at the stand and hunter galore sat in the crowd waiting for their favorite hunters to finally tie the knot.

"I can't, Dean. I can't", you shook your head as you looked up at him, your eyes filled with tears. "He'll break. I know he will", you almost choked on your words so when you finished the sentence, you took in a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to leave him. I really don't"

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say? That I regret what I did?! Because I Don't", you finally broke down, sobbing. Dean's eyes furrowed. "I don't regret what I did. I love Sam. I. Love. Him. I'd gladly die for him in a heartbeat". Dean sucked his teeth as he pulled you into a warm hug. He rubbed your back as you gasped for air, trying to control your emotions, on his chest.

"Well, you'll only be dying in a month, so"

'That's not funny", you hummed in his tuxedo.

"It's not a joke"

 **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**    
Lying down on the grass, Sam looked at the stars above almost laughing at how surreal this was. He was looking at the sky. At the stars. He was married. A happy, married man. His brother got to be his and his wife's best man and his father figure Bobby acted as a priest as he declared the two of you husband and wife. Sam actually had a shot at a normal life. Maybe actually settle down after a year or two. Have a kid. Move into a big house. Have a family. And all with the love of his life.

Sam looked to his right with a smile on his face as he softly whispered your name. "Y/N..."

There was no response so he tried again. "Y/N?"

You sucked in a breath only for it to be released shakily. Sam finally sat up to get a good look at you. You were staring at the sky with tears flowing off your face and into the soft earth behind you. Sam instantly got worried as he pushed himself on his knees to get a better look at you. You laughed wetly.

"I'm sorry"

You stood up, wiping the tears from your eyes, looking at Sam with them red and puffy now. You laughed again. "God, this is too much", you whimpered before standing to your feet. Sam felt a bit tense. "What? Y/N, what's wrong? what's happening?" 

"I'm sorry, okay Sam? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done this to you. I shouldn't have married you", you sobbed, backing away from Sam in an attempt to run away. Sam was quick to act as he jumped to his feet, grabbing your hands. He held them softly but securely so you couldn't run off. He felt hurt by your words.

"What are you saying? That you regret it? We just got married two weeks ago", he spoke softly. You tried pulling away as you sobbed even more. "Baby, come on, talk to me", Sam pleaded, his own eyes drooping and filled with worry. 

"I- I can't",Â Â you whimpered. "I can't. You'll hate me", you reassured him, chuckling a bit as you tried straying away from crying again. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to be mad", you shook your head repeatedly. God, this boy is your undoing.

"I can't ever hate you. Please, tell me what's wrong", he whispered. "What ever is it, we'll make it through it. I promise"

"Don't", you croaked out.

"Don't what?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep", you let out another sob in between your plead and his forehead creased.

"What happened? Did I do something? Did something spook you? Why do you regret marrying me?" Sam cooed, trying to calm you down but it only aggravated you more. You just wished that he knew what you were talking about without you actually having to say it out loud because this is just ten times more harder when your husband is the sweetest and innocent person ever. It was infuriating. 

"No! No, it's not that!" You spoke loudly, your throat hurts a bit. "It's not you! You're perfect! I knew we were perfect together ever since we met years ago. We- we're the power couple", you laughing wetly again. "We're the couple all hunters want to eventually be a part of", you looked to the ground as your voice got smaller and smaller, a forced smile playing on your lips.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm dying", you said with a shrug, a fake smile on your face.

Sam stared at you for a while before tilting his head in confusion. "What?" He was looking for any sign of this all being a prank. That you crying and regretting marrying him was all part of your twisted joke. Now he wished it was.

"You died. Sam, you died", you confessed softly. "You died in front of me. In Dean's arms. You died", more tears soaked your face. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You died and I had to watch your body crumble. It was so hard. You don't know how hard it was. I lied down on the cruddy couch while your body just lied on the coffee table. I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep. I just lied there. It was so hard, Sam. I couldn't do it", so there you spit out your guts with no filter, no thought, and all the room to judge. 

"Y/N", you waited for him for sound angry but all he sounded like was exasperated, desperate, and worried, "what did you do"

"I- ", your eyes closed briefly, more of the caged tears streaming down, "I sold my soul"

"Y/N", he spoke clearer, louder, but, nonetheless, softer. 

"You died! I couldn't just do nothing!" You sobbed, flailing your arms up.

Sam collected your hands into his own, his eyes tearing up as he slowly but surely looked into your eyes.

"How much time do you have left?"

Your mouth felt dry and you croaked out, "two more weeks"

Sam shut his eyes as he leaned them against you guys' intertwined fingers. "You waited more than eleven months to tell me?" 

"Dean said the exact same thing", you chuckled dryly. Sam's head shot up.

"Dean knew?!"

"It was either me or him. He was about to make the deal but I was the one who sealed it before he could", you don't know how this was reassuring in any way.

"God, you both are idiots", he sighed.

You just stood there. In the dark. Holding each other's hands as you stared at the earth in between the two of you. Sam let out a shaky breath and your heart broke into millions of pieces.

"I just married you", he whimpered. "We just got married"

"I know", you whispered. 

"It's only been two weeks", he whispered out as the tears fell.

"I know", you whimpered.

"You're dying", he cried.

"I'm dying", you nodded. The tears on your face more apparent than ever and all you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

Sam held you close in a tight embrace. His heavy chin rests on your head as he rubbed your back, gasping for air. He tried calming down while trying to calm you down; what a martyr. You tried returning the hug. The sweet hug. The caring hug. The loving hug. But your arms were shaking and they felt heavy as you sobbed into Sam's collarbone. 

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you", you choked out and he let out a troubled sigh. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never did. I just. I couldn't. Not without you", you felt the need to explain yourself. I mean, you were about to die just when you and Sam became newlyweds. You were dying.

"It's okay", Sam kissed your head, "we'll figure it out"

"What?" You asked softly.

"We'll figure out a way to get you out of this. We'll break the deal. We'll figure it out together"

"No, Sam", you whispered, "that's not what I want"

"I could care less about what you want right now, Y/N!" He sobbed, "I can't let you leave me. Okay?! I can't. We'll. Find. A. Way", he kissed your forehead. You narrowed your bloodshot eyes.

"I just want to spend my last moments with you and Dean", you whispered. Sam huffed out in annoyance and emotional distress, looking to his side. You put your hand on his cheek as you softly urged him to look at him. "Hey." You said to get his attention. Sam reluctantly looked down at you.

"It's okay. I'll be okay"

Sam scoffed amusingly even though none of this was funny, "Yeah, but I won't be"

"You'll be fine", you whimpered, partly leaving him your silent wish for him to take care of himself.

"This was supposed to be a good day", Sam sniffed, "now I just found out my wife is dying"

You smiled. "'Wife'", you hummed. "I love that"

Sam let out a strangled laugh as he looked down, his long hair getting in the way of his eyes. You picked up his head with both of your hand as you pressed your lips against his. You gave him sweet kisses and he returned each one. You pulled away to see him looking into your eyes.

"Well, husband. We still have two more weeks"

Sam let out another strangled chuckle. "We do", he spoke in a whisper.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Grasping Sam and Dean's hands you let out a shaky breath. You placed a kiss on both of their hands. "Thank- Thank you, guys. For everything. For taking me in, for staying by me, for- "

"No. None of that", Dean refused, a lone tear falling. 

You looked up at the dork. "Dean..."

"No. We're getting you back. I promise"

You rolled your wet eyes playfully as you grinned at him, "don't bust your back trying. I'll make due, okay? I'll- I'll be okay"

Dean shook his head before groaning. "God, Y/N", he threw himself into your arms causing you to stumble a bit but you returned the tight hug. You rubbed his back as he sharply inhaled, trying not to cry. "I'll miss you, kid"

"You too, grandma"

Once he let you go, you turned to face Sam. He refused to look at you as he looked the ground. Tears fell down his cheeks silently as he shut his eyes close. You took it upon yourself to grab a hold of his chin. You made him face you as you dove in for a sloppy kiss. He sobbed into it before kissing you properly. Then, you moved away to tightly embrace the nerd immediately. His hands shook as he returned it. 

"Thank you", he felt the need to say it.

"You don't have to do that", you smiled. "I would've done it all again. I love you, Sam"

Sam sucked in a breath, chewing the inside of his cheek. "God, Y/N, I love you. I love you, too"

You laughed wetly. 

You looked at the door behind you, the door leading to the room you planned to let the hellhound in. "It's time", you spoke below a whisper. "Oh God, it's time", you repeated but this time to yourself. You let out a deep breath before turning back to Sam and Dean. "You guys should go. I- I don't want... it... to come after you"

"It won't. We're not leaving you", Dean shook his head, almost angry that you would even consider that.

"Then just stay in this room, would'ya?"

"No, I'm not leaving your side", Sam took a hold of your hand and more tears fell from your eyes. You shakily sighed. "We'll be right here"

You finally let yourself nod. Just then you heard deep growling and a dog's bark. You hummed, uncomfortable. "It'll be bloody. You guys can still go"

"I'll be okay", Sam reassured in a whisper. In unison, you and the brothers slowly sunk to the floor as you just stared at one another. All of you guys were crying and everything was hurting. Everything. You let your head rest on Sam's chest as he held you in a bridal style. Sobbing you pushed your face deeper into his chest. Just then the hell hounds began pounding at the door, their growling getting louder and deeper.

"I- I- It's okay", Sam struggled to speak but all he wanted now was to help you calm down, "it'll all be over soon", he positioned his hands, "it'll be okay

Dean's eyes widened before shutting closed, a soft sob breaking lose. He looked down at his lap and Sam softly began shooshing you through your soft, messyÂ hair. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. I- It's okay, baby"

Then the hell hounds broke in.

BANG. 

Your once sobbing body fell limp in Sam's arms and the growling and barking stopped all in one. All that was heard was Sam's loud sobs as he dropped the gun from his hands and held you close in his arms. His body shook as he interdigitated your fingers with his. 

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay", he chanted in between sobs, every now and then kissing your forehead.

All Dean could do was watch as his brother held his dead wife in his arms.

You were left unharmed, not a single scratch on your body.

Except for the bullet wound in your head.

Now Sam had to live with the ugly truth on how he had to shoot his wife.

t leaving your side", Sam took a hold of your hand and more tears fell from your eyes. You shakily sighed. "We'll be right here"

You finally let yourself nod. Just then you heard deep growling and a dog's bark. You hummed, uncomfortable. "It'll be bloody. You guys can still go"

"I'll be okay", Sam reassured in a whisper. In unison, you and the brothers slowly sunk to the floor as you just stared at one another. All of you guys were crying and everything was hurting. Everything. You let your head rest on Sam's chest as he held you in a bridal style. Sobbing you pushed your face deeper into his chest. Just then the hell hounds began pounding at the door, their growling getting louder and deeper.

"I- I- It's okay", Sam struggled to speak but all he wanted now was to help you calm down, "it'll all be over soon", he positioned his hands, "it'll be okay"

Dean's eyes widened before shutting closed, a soft sob breaking lose. He looked down at his lap and Sam softly began shooshing you through your soft, messyÂ hair. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. I- It's okay, baby"

Then the hell hounds broke in.

BANG.

Your once sobbing body fell limp in Sam's arms and the growling and barking stopped all in one. All that was heard was Sam's loud sobs as he dropped the gun from his hands and held you close in his arms. His body shook as he interdigitated your fingers with his.Â

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay", he chanted in between sobs, every now and then kissing your forehead.

All Dean could do was watch as his brother held his dead wife in his arms.

You were left unharmed, not a single scratch on your body.

Except for the bullet wound in your head.

Now Sam had to live with the ugly truth on how he had to shoot his wife.


End file.
